


Aftermath

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Matt is the Ultimate Big Brother, Serious Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: The blades find out what Keith tried to do during Naxela, and needless to say, they aren't happy.





	Aftermath

The medical bay on the castle of lions was teeming with rebels, blade members, allies, and paladins alike, all having their wounds tended to. The more serious wounds prompted a stay in a cryopod, but there simply weren't enough for everyone who had an injury, so only the worst were put into one.

Keith himself hadn't been very injured. Sure, he had minor scrapes and bruises, but he was more worried about his pack. Were they okay? Were they injured?

He almost forgot about the fact that he had been moments away from death. He would have been dead if it hadn't been for Lotor. He was still slightly in shock, denying tending to his scrapes and bruises. For one thing, so many people were far more injured than he was, and he wanted his pack to take care of him.

He regretted leaving the medical bay. He so desperately wanted the comfort of his pack. But he also knew they had their own injuries to tend to. 

He couldn't reach the nest, he knew he couldn't. Tears were welling up in his eyes, making it hard to see. He ducked into the first room he saw, desperate to avoid being seen crying. He curled up on the bed, burying his face in his knees.

-

Matt was worried when he saw Keith leave the medical bay. He had seen how close to death the other male had been, and he doubted that the shock wasn't setting in. Sure, Matt was loud and silly, but he was also a big brother. And Keith was younger than him. Well, it didn't take long to figure out what he needed to do.

Matt followed the shorter boy from a safe distance. If Keith knew he was following him, it would only push him away. He was surprised, however, when Keith ducked through the door into his room. He waited for a few minutes before following him inside.

"Keith? What are you doing in my room?" He asked, keeping his voice level and calm. Keith tensed and glanced up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was your room." He said. Matt noticed that his eyes were rimmed with red, tears tracks on his cheeks.

"Its okay. Why are you crying?" He asked. Keith shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Matt nodded a bit and sat next to him, setting a hand on his back.

"Alright. Do you want me to patch up those scrapes?" Matt asked. Keith shook his head again, confusing Matt.

"Why not?" He asked. Keith let out a short, distressed whine that Matt had never heard a human make. He realized it must have been a Galra sound.

"Ulaz." Keith said simply. Matt immediately understood when Keith wanted.

"You want your pack, huh?" He said softly, rubbing his back. Keith nodded, uncurling a bit.

"But they're busy." He said. Matt frowned.

"Last I checked they were heading back to their... what did they say... their nest?" He said. Keoth perked up.

"Can... can we go? Please? I mean, you don't have to take me but I had a bad experience with one of the bigger blade members a while back and I don't really-" Matt cut him off.

"Keith, I don't mind walking with you, you know that. Being in soace for a year hasn't changed that." He said. He had been a friend of Keith's through Shiro, and he knew a lot about Keith. He was hot-headed but sensitive. He was trustworthy. But Matt still had a suspicion at the back of his mind that he decided to voice.

"You haven't told them about what happened, have you?" He asked gently. Keith shook his head, causing Matt to sigh.

"Look, Keith. I don't mind if you wait to tell the paladins. I don't mind if you never tell them what happened. But I really think you should tell your pack what happened, okay? They need to know what injuries to look for, they need to know how to help you if you have nightmares. For all intents and purposes, they're your family." He said gently. Keith was hesitant to agree. On one hand, he knew Matt was right. On the other hand, he really didn't want to tell them. He hesutantly nodded.

"Okay, I will." He said. Matt smiled and hugged him.

"That's the spirit! Lets go find your pack, okay?" He said, standing up. He helped the shorter boy up and they walked together through the castle until they came across Keith's old room. There, strewn along every available surface were blankets and pillows. It was rather difficult to fit five Galra and one half-Galra, but they made it work.

The other five members of Keiths pack were already there, grooming each other and rumbling, cooing to help each other calm down. Mat gently nudged Keith forward.

"I believe you're looking for him." He said. All five of the Galra looked over, pulling Keith quickly into the nest. Matt heard the nickname 'kit' several times. It didn't make sense, given that Keith was an adult on Earth. But he knew that Galra lived significantly longer than humans, so Keith was likely still a child in their culture. It seemed Keith was enjoying the attention though, purring happily as the five Galra doted on him. Matt left the room, satisfied that Keith was going ti be well taken care of.

"I... I kind of messed up." Keith said. Regris tilted his head.

"But Keith, you did everything you were supposed to." He said, confused. Keith shook his head.

"No. I almost got myself killed." At those words, the atmosphere turned to ice.

"What do you mean?" Thace asked, incredibly worried. Keith whimpered a bit, having to take a bit before he could continue.

"There was a Galra ship. Part of it was covered with a barrier that we couldn't get through, so I decided to try and go through it with my ship. And then Lotor broke the barrier but I was so close to hitting it and I almost died!" Keith said. All five of the Galra paused. Ulaz reached for Keith and pulled him close, inspecting every inc of skin for wounds. Thace and Antok started cooing to Keith to calm him down, and Kolivan held him securely. Regris curled around Keith protectively, his tail wrapping around Keith's waist.

Keith smiled a bit, relaxing in their arms.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Kolivan asked. Keoth shrugged.

"I thought it would work..." he said, knowing it couldn't explain his actions.

"But you could have died, kit. That is serious." Ulaz said, cooing softly as he tended to the bruises.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking." Keith said. "Then again, I never know what I'm thinking." Thace only smiled.

"Kits often go head first into things. I think we can work of minimizing that, though." He said. Keith smiled at him. 

Regris fed Keith bits of protein bars, knowing that he must be famished. Kolivan made sure he had a glass of water, keeping him hydrated after crying was important.

For the first time, it occurred to Keith that he had a family. A family who would be sad if he died, and who would always be there to help him work through decisions.

He knew he wouldn't throw himself into death's arms again. Not when he had people who would mourn.


End file.
